


True Loves' Kiss

by IronWoman359



Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bedside Vigils, Canon Universe, Curse Breaking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt: bedside vigil, but it's mostly fluff, i swear i'm going to have some actual Bad things in these bingo prompts eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil has fallen under an enchanted sleep, but his boyfriends are determined to keep him company and find a way to wake him up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), DLAMP
Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746898
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	True Loves' Kiss

“Patton?” 

“Hnng...hmm?” 

“Patton, you should get some sleep.” 

“Mmm...m’not sleepy, Lo, really, I can stay–” 

“You’re dozing off already, Pat. Take a break and let one of us look after him for a little while.”

“Okay...any luck with the countercurse?” 

“No...Janus and Roman are going over the books from the imagination library to see if there’s anything I missed, but…” 

“Hey, hey, Lo. We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re the smartest person I know; I know that you can do this. We’ll figure out how to save him.” 

“You...you are right. Of course you are right. Go to bed now, starlight, you need your rest.”

“Okay. Logan’s gonna look after you for a bit now, okay Virgil?” 

Virgil didn’t answer. 

He _wanted_ to answer. He wanted to squeeze Patton’s hand and tell him to get some sleep and promise him that everything would be okay, but he couldn’t. He wanted to smile at Logan and thank him for trying his hardest and promise him that he was enough, but he couldn’t. He could only lie here, eyes closed and body frozen but still completely, painfully aware, trapped in an enchanted sleep with no way to let the others know that he could even still hear them. 

A soft hand brushed his bangs to the side and a pair of lips pressed gently to his forehead, murmuring a soft “Love you, kiddo.” 

_I love you too,_ Virgil wanted to say back, but his body remained stubbornly unresponsive.

Virgil imagined that Patton gave Logan one more small, shaky smile before turning and leaving the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft * _click_.* He imagined that Patton went back to their shared bedroom and gently pried Janus and Roman away from their desks and into bed. He imagined that none of them would be able to sleep easily, not with him and Logan gone, but that they would try anyway, huddling together in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. 

He imagined, because it was all he could do anymore. 

The room was silent for a moment without Patton’s gentle, nonsensical ramblings to fill the space between them, but then there was a rush of breath as Logan let out a deep sigh, and a hand threaded through Virgil’s fingers. Logan’s hand was cooler than Patton’s, but not quite cold, rather a firm, grounding presence, and Virgil wanted nothing more than to squeeze his hand back. 

“I find myself wishing for your company even more so than I usually do, now that I am deprived of it,” Logan said quietly. “I love the others just as dearly, of course, but...we are incomplete without you with us.” 

_I miss you too._

Logan’s hand withdrew then, and Virgil heard a bit of rustling before Logan spoke again. 

“I brought the next Hercule Poirot book we were going to read together,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically thick. “I...did not feel right, starting it without you. I suppose you cannot even hear me, but...I would like to read it to you, if you’d permit me.” 

Logan waited a moment, as if to give Virgil the chance to reply, and Virgil didn’t know if he’d ever wanted to kiss Logan more than in that moment, but he remained as still as a statue.

“Very well, then,” Logan said quietly. “I shall begin.” He cleared his throat, and there was a quick rustle of pages before Logan began to read.

_“It was close on midnight when a man crossed the Place de la Concorde…”_

Virgil let Logan’s voice wash over him and transport him to the streets of Paris, where a shady deal was about to take place. Logan’s voice was one of his favorite sounds...it was rich and even and grounding, and Virgil could listen to him talk for hours. 

Which is just what he did, though the passage of time was hard to measure when he couldn’t see or move or speak. Eventually Logan’s voice trailed off and was replaced with soft, gentle wheezing and the occasional snore that signified that he’d fallen asleep. Laying there listening to him breathe, it was almost as though Virgil was simply lying in bed alongside the others, not a care or worry in the world. 

Virgil pretended that’s what he was doing until a gentle knocking at the door roused him from his mental stupor. The door creaked open, and a soft, familiar chuckle filled the room as footsteps made their way towards where Virgil lay. 

“Ah, getting the ‘high quality sleep’ that you so often impose upon the rest of us, I see.” 

“Nnngh...what?” 

“You should have gotten one of us if you were going to fall asleep,” Janus chided gently. “You’re going to be sore for sure now.” 

“I assure you, sleep was not my intention,” Logan responded with a yawn. 

“Mmhm.” 

Janus didn’t sound convinced, and Virgil could imagine the eyebrow on the snake half of his face quirking upwards, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Do not give me that look,” Logan protested, and Janus laughed. 

“Go take a shower and have a cup of coffee, Love, before Patton finds out that you slept in here yourself after telling him to go to the bedroom.” 

There was a pause, then Janus spoke again, his voice softer. 

“I’ll look after him, Logan, don’t worry.”

“...very well.” 

Slightly chapped lips pressed against Virgil’s cheek and a cool hand squeezed his tightly before Logan was gone, and Virgil was left alone with Janus. 

Unlike Patton’s constant chatter about anything and everything or Logan’s reading aloud, Janus was quiet as he sat by Virgil’s side. He’d never been one for idle chit chat, and Virgil didn’t expect him to start now. 

No, Janus didn’t speak, but he took Virgil’s hand in his, gripping perhaps a little more tightly than he needed to, and that tiny action spoke volumes more than words ever could. 

How long the two sat in silence, Virgil didn’t know, but Janus’s grip didn’t falter once, and when Roman came and told him Logan needed his help investigating yet another possible lead, he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s knuckles and whispered, “Stay with us, alright, my shadowling?” 

Then it was silent again, but only for a moment, because it was Roman at his bedside now, and the day that Roman would sit silently beside him would be the day Virgil burned all of his MCR merch.

“Still slumbering away, Sleeping Beauty?” Roman asked, and Virgil could practically hear the sad smile that accompanied his words. 

Fingers brushed through his hair, then trailed down the side of his face to cup his cheek, and Roman let out a sigh. 

“We’re still looking for how to wake you,” he said. “Logan has a new lead he wants to explore. So hopefully this won’t be an actual, original sleeping beauty situation and we’ll have you up before a hundred years have passed.” 

He was trying to be lighthearted, but even without seeing his face, Virgil could hear how the optimism fell flat. Roman traced Virgil’s cheekbone with his thumb and sighed again, long and deep and sad.

“We miss you, Stormcloud,” he murmured. “I miss you. I miss watching you and Logan debate conspiracies and hearing you laugh at Patton’s puns and seeing you and Janus curled up asleep on the couch. I miss–” he paused, and when he continued his voice was choked, as if he’d swallowed down a sob. “I miss your stupid emo music and I miss arguing with you about Disney movies at two in the morning and I miss curling up in bed with you in my arms, I–” 

Something wet splashed onto Virgil’s face, and Roman took a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry, Stormcloud,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to bring the room down with my silly dramatics. We’ll find some way to wake you up, I swear it.” 

Then he leaned in close and kissed the teardrop off Virgil’s face. 

Virgil gasped as his eyes flew open, and Roman jerked backwards with a yelp of surprise. 

“Virgil! I– what? Guys, he’s awake!” 

Virgil heard shouts of surprise and delight followed by rushing footsteps, but all of that faded into the background as Roman pulled him up into a bone-crushing hug. Virgil felt tears of his own pooling in his eyes as he squeezed back with all his strength, and by the time Roman leaned back to look at him a few had already slipped down his cheeks. 

“Virgil, I...you…” 

Virgil interrupted him by slamming their lips together, and Roman melted into the kiss immediately. 

“Virgil!” 

Virgil and Roman broke apart at Patton’s shriek of delight, and Roman barely moved out of the way in time before Patton flew into Virgil’s arms and started peppering his face with kisses. He ended with one to Virgil’s lips, slower and softer than the others, and Virgil smiled at him when they broke apart, unashamed of the fresh tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, Pat.”

“Virgil, oh my god, I was so worried about you, I was afraid you wouldn’t–” 

“I know,” Virgil interrupted, pressing another quick kiss to Patton’s lips. “But I’m okay now, I promise.” 

Logan didn’t waste any time with words, he just pulled Virgil into a kiss so searing that Virgil saw stars.

“Don’t scare us like that again,” he whispered in a strangled voice, pressing his forehead to Virgil’s, and Virgil squeezed his hand. 

“I won’t, L. I’m sorry.” 

“And don’t you _dare_ apologize,” Logan added as he leaned back, and Patton nodded emphatically. 

“No talking bad about yourself!” he insisted, but Virigl wasn’t paying attention to either of them just then. 

Janus stood at the edge of the room, his face a shade paler than normal. Virgil locked eyes with him, and for a moment nobody moved. Then, Virgil reached towards him, and Janus was across the room faster than Virgil could blink.

Janus pulled him into a hug, cupping the back of Virgil’s head like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Virgil could feel his shoulders shaking. 

“It’s okay, Jan,” he murmured. “I’m right here. I’m okay.” 

“Don’t you leave us,” Janus whispered. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ leave us, Virgil, I–” 

“Never,” Virgil interrupted, leaning back and laying his hand on Janus’s cheek. “Never again, Janus, I promise.” 

Their lips met, just briefly, then Janus pulled back with a frown.

“I don’t understand though...how did you wake up? Roman, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Roman insisted, and Virgil blinked. 

“I love you guys, but you’re all total morons.”

“Huh?” Patton asked. 

“I must admit, I am lost as well,” Logan said. 

“How do you break a curse?” Virgil asked, looking at each of them in turn. When he got no answer, he rolled his eyes. “You even said it yourself, Princey. Sleeping Beauty?”

“True Love’s kiss,” Roman whispered. “But I didn’t–” 

“Here,” Virgil interrupted, touching the place where Roman’s tear had fallen. “Here,” he added, holding up his hand to Janus, whose eyes grew wide with understanding. “Here, and here,” Virgil finished, tapping his cheek and his forehead, smiling over at Logan and Patton. “The four of you...you saved me.”

“Oh, Virgi!” Patton’s eyes filled with tears, and he rushed forward

Virgil and Janus caught him easily, pulling him into their embrace. Logan and Roman followed, and the five of them ended up in a pile on the floor, squeezing each other’s hands and taking turns pressing kisses to Virgil’s face. And if he shed a few more tears as he held his loves...his _true_ loves closer? Nobody minded in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next Bad Things Happen fic should actually have some angst to go along with all this comfort heavy hurt/comfort I've been writing, so stay tuned for that! I've been taking the requests on my tumblr, @ironwoman359, so come over and say hi if you'd like! (though my BTHB prompts are currently closed, I have WAY MORE than enough to fill out the card!)


End file.
